


Handshake

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossver, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles would always remember the handshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handshake

Giles remembers the handshake. He feels sure that he will remember the handshake long after he's forgotten everything else.

A firm grip, but the sense that your hands were barely touching. Soft hands, but callused.

And way he introduced himself. "Remus Lupin," he said, as though it were a joke he was glad no one else could get.

And Giles recalls the silver hair, too, although there was less of it then. And Remus kept running his fingers through it, half wanting someone to comment.

And his eyes; dark brown, and seeming to see everything, to draw everything in the room into him. And Rupert felt himself drawn in too. It was the familiar sensation of drowning, but laced with a sharpness he had never felt before.

The way his hands moved when he talked about his lover. Sirius, who was gone, but not dead. Who had left and was worse than dead. About whom Rupert could not ask.

But the half fluttering, half dismissive gesture irritated him, and he caught Remus's hand out of the air to stop him making it again.

He remembers that, now, too; the way Remus froze, like a wild animal half startled, half curious, and absolutely still. Rupert should have let go. He should have done anything but what he did. He could have dropped Remus's hand with an embarrassed laugh, or given back to him with a grave look, or examined the palm and commented on the scars.

And when Remus began to pull his hand away, he should have let him, instead of taking it as an opportunity to step closer, and then closer still. Closer enough that if either of them had breathed in, their chests would have been touching. Close enough that all Remus had to do was lean forward, was raise himself slightly on his toes, to kiss Rupert.

Remus pulled his hand free. And rested it, firm and soft and callused against the back of Rupert's neck.

Giles remembers not being able to remember where he was.


End file.
